


Par l'Italie avec amour

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Bickering, Established Relationship, Ficlet Collection, Food, M/M, Silly
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-25
Updated: 2020-06-25
Packaged: 2021-03-04 00:34:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24914692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: S’il aimait manger italien comme il disait, il pouvait bien préparer le diner.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Inoo Kei





	Par l'Italie avec amour

**Author's Note:**

> Le français n'est pas ma langue maternelle, je ne l'étudie pas depuis longtemps. Je traduis mes fanfictions seulment pour m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Par l’Italie avec amour**

  1. **C’est quoi ça?**



Daiki posa le plat sur la table, avec d’un air viennent des attentes, en trouvant seulement le regard douteux de Kei.

« C’est quoi ça ? » il demanda, en prenant les baguettes et en commençant à tâter le contenu du plat.

Daiki grimaça, en éloignant les baguettes.

« Ne sois pas si difficile, Kei-chan. C’est seulement mozzarella, c’est fromage d’une sorte. »

Inoo ne muta pas son expression ; il croisa les bras, en s’appuyant contre le dossier de la chaise.

« Je ne va pas le manger. Ça a l’air gluant, je ne l’aime pas. » il protesta, en levant un sourcil.

Arioka souffla, en se passant une main sur le visage.

« Tu dis toujours que tu aimes bien manger italien, Kei... même pas l’as goûtée, comment peux-tu dire que tu ne l’aimes pas ? »

Mais Kei ni répondit. Il sortit de table et alla à s’asseoir sur le canapé, toujours avec les bras croisés.

Daiki ne se cilla pas ; il haussa les épaules et il commença à manger, conscient du fait que s’il eût faim, il allait s’abaisser à manger la mozzarella.

Mais il fut inflexible, et Daiki comme toujours se surprit de son obstination.

Il pouvait faire comme il voulait, la prochaine fois.

S’il aimait manger italien comme il disait, il pouvait bien préparer le diner.

  1. **Mets fin**



« Je ne peux pas manger œufs et bacon à dîner, Kei, tu le sais ? » lui dit Daiki, en regardant déconcerté les pâtes à la carbonara que le plus vieux lui avait mis devant.

Inoo se surprit, et après il se fâcha.

« C’est la vraie cuisine italienne, Dai-chan. Et c’est aussi l’assiette que je fais mieux, je ne compris pas pourquoi tu ne peux pas le manger ! » il retapa, en grimaçant de désappointement.

Le plus jeune secoua la tête avec détermination, en éloignant le plat.

« Je ne peux pas la manger à dîner. Ça va me donner une indigestion, bien sûr. Je n’ai pas intention de passer une nuit épouvantable parce que tu ne peux pas cuisiner quelque chose plus léger ! » il s’en prit, le visage sombre.

Inoo ne dit pas plus.

Il prit son plat et s’achemina vers le salon.

Daiki l’entendit marmonner quelque chose comme ‘princesse délicate’, mais il ne commenta pas.

Il en avait marre de ces discussions inutiles.

  1. **La Belle et le Clochard**



« Tu n’as jamais vu ‘La Belle et le Clochard ? »

Daiki écarquilla les yeux, consterné.

Kei leva les sourcils, avec d’un air confus.

« Non, jamais Dai-chan. Qu’est-ce que ça à voir avec le dîner ? » il lui demanda, en regardant de plus en plus douteux le plat.

Arioka rougit légèrement, en regardant désespéré les spaghetti.

« Ne t’inquiète pas, Kei-chan. Ce n’est pas important, il... il y a deux chiens qui mangent la même nouille et en fin ils se... » il se mordit une lèvre, en grimaçant.

Inoo leva un sourcil, en lui souriant.

« Ils s’embrassent ? » il demanda, presque méprisant, en prenant des spaghetti avec la fourchette et en les présenter à lui.

Daiki aurait aimé refuser, il se sentait déjà assez ridicule.

Mais avec ce regard d’attente qu’avait Kei et avec ces yeux, il ne put pas l’éviter.

Il prit un spaghetti entre ses lèvres, en laissant l’autre bout au plus vieux.

Quand leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent, Daiki continua à l’embrasser, longtemps.

Et au moment de se séparer, Inoo riait, heureux.

« C’est la cuisine italienne nous deux aimons, n’est pas, Dai-chan ? »


End file.
